


Hungry Eyes...

by flickawhip



Series: Faye/Nadiya ~ Step By Step [2]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nadiya gets Faye flustered...AU as hell.





	Hungry Eyes...

Faye had waited only as long as it took for the results show to finish to run after Nadiya, she appreciated Nadiya caring when she needed a little care, but now she had a whole new need, a need for Nadiya.... in ways she had never really expected. She hadn’t questioned it though, just trusted her feelings. 

She had caught Nadiya on her way to the pros locker room, pulling her into her dressing room instead, locking them in before moving to kiss Nadiya with enough passion that the kiss was almost bruising in it’s intensity. 

She had broken the kiss only long enough to find Nadiya’s zip, moving swiftly to remove the dress and push it away, ignoring Nadiya’s protest as she kicked it away, she would worry about any potential damage later, right now she just wanted Nadiya, and she wanted her now. 

Nadiya, as she had expected, was naked under her costume, relying on the leotard it was built on to keep her covered. She had tried, again, to protest softly, silenced only by Faye’s second, softer kiss, and softer words when she pulled away. 

“Trust me... please...”

Despite herself Nadiya couldn’t quite help but nod her agreement, gasping softly into the kiss that followed all the same, Faye’s kiss once again bruisingly passionate, claiming her in ways she had yet to fully understand or care about, instead she had focused on the feelings it was provoking, a desperate need to be touched. 

Faye had started with a simple touch, stroking her hands up Nadiya’s sides to cup, caress and tease her breasts, noting Nadiya’s soft moan at the feel of her fingers teasing at her, smirking even as she moved to trail a hand lower, fingers swiping swiftly over Nadiya’s clit in a way designed to make her gasp and buck, catching her lower lip between her teeth and pulling gently before returning to the kiss, moving to slip two fingers into Nadiya, noting, again, how delightful Nadiya’s weak mewls and moans were. 

It hadn’t taken her long to set a pace, firm and fast, claiming Nadiya finally as hers and nobody else’s. Nadiya’s moans had soon begun to get louder, although Faye still delighted in every one, taking her time to push Nadiya to, then over, the edge of pleasure into climax. 

Nadiya had shivered as she came down, Faye easing her down surprisingly gently, kissing her softly now, her free hand pushing blonde hair out of Nadiya’s eyes, cupping her cheek gently and stroking a thumb over her cheekbone. 

“You are.... so.... wonderful...”


End file.
